


We Got Drunk In A Haunted Asylum

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ryan only agreed to do this video, because everyone told him the alcohol would make him feel brave, and he'd want to punch the ghosts in the face, and it would be really funny, people would love it.In reality, it just made everything worse.





	We Got Drunk In A Haunted Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this is like months old, I thought it was time to rework it finish it.
> 
> I'm gonna level with ya, this is not my best work, but I like some parts of it, so I wanted to post it anyway. 
> 
> I think I improved my writing style quite a bit since my first fic in the fandom, which is still my baby, but I'm proud of getting better. Now I need to work on my plots more, haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this regardless, pity me with some kudos and comments, please!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

”In today’s video, we’re going to spend the night in the Hollydale Mental Hospital, while drunk.” Shane and Ryan were both sitting in foldable chairs in front of a camera, one six-pack beer in both of their hands.   
  
”You may ask, why? Well, why not?” Shane shrugged, nonchalant. Like getting drunk in a maybe ( _probably_ ) haunted place was the most natural thing.

The video started, it was just the two of them, left to their own devices. The others were ready to pack up and leave in the next hour or so.

They slipped into their natural banter immediately, it was even easier to forget about the camera running. It just felt like some of their usual drinking nights, somehow rarely running out subjects, and if they did, the silence was comfortable, not awkward.

Ryan already felt pretty drunk, he was down to his last unopened drink, Shane was doing a little better, he still had three left, but he definitely seemed buzzed already.

He said even weirder shit than he did sober, and Ryan laughed even harder at them until his stomach hurt. Ryan didn’t even remember why he was so opposed to making this video. While the idea itself is pretty dumb, Shane insisted seeing how Ryan would react something spooky while drunk. Both of them expected him to turn into a mini-Shane, screaming at the ghosts to fight him, and rip out his spine, or something ridiculous like that.   
And Ryan had to admit, he was curious too, how the alcohol would affect his braveness.

He didn’t have to wait too long.

A sharp bang echoed through the empty room next to theirs, like someone smashed a big rock against the floor, scattering debris all around the cement. Ryan let out a yelp, stumbling backward. The back of his head bumped into Shane's chest, and at the same time, a quiet little whimper hit his left ear.  _What the fuck_.

Ryan immediately tensed up, he rushed to take two more steps back, fully pressing himself against Shane this time, he didn’t even care. He grabbed his friend's arm instinctively, desperately trying to ground himself. That’s something he may be embarrassed about later.

"Hey, Ryan, it's okay. It was just a rat, or an owl or something. I bet there is a lot of those here."

"N– no that wasn't a fucking bat! I heard something right beside me, I swear!" Ryan's grip tightened on Shane’s arm, nails digging into his shirt and gently piercing into his skin. He scanned the room frantically, but couldn’t see anything out of place in the dim lighting.

"It could've been me. Relax, little buddy!" Okay. Yeah. He's right, It could've been Shane. Alright. Nothing is there. It's  _f_ _ine_ , Ryan.

Just as the thoughts formed in his head, a small rock came tumbling down the concrete stairs to their left, every little thud echoed through the empty room, until it stopped at the bottom, eerily still. Like it got caught on something.

Ryan was properly freaking out now, shaking and gripping Shane's lower arm with such force, his friend quietly hissed.

"Ryan, calm down! There is nothing there. Ghosts aren't real." he said, tone gentle, it’s the one he usually used to calm his friend down.

"No no no, there– things like this, these don't just happen, dude" Ryan cut his rambling off as his breath hitched. His lungs couldn’t fill up properly, no matter how many times he tried. It feels like he's choking. Like icy, pale hands wrapping around his throat, trying to choke him to death.

He can't breathe.

He will die,  _holy shit_  he will die.

No. He needs to calm the fuck down. Ryan let go of Shane’s arm and screwed his eyes shut, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of Shane calling his name.  _Calm down, calm down, calm down. You’re just drunk, Bergara._

He still got no air, when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He made a useless attempt at taking a shaky breath, chest painfully constructing. It just amplified the ever-present pressure on his chest. OK not good,  _not good_.

It's a ghost.

It has to be a ghost.

Or worse, a  _demon._

He has done his research, the little shits do this.

And they will  _strangle him_ , he's sure of it.

Ryan blinks away the tears, trying to see clearly, but his vision was surrounded by a border of inky darkness. It’s like the demons were closing in on him. If he looked more closely, they had eyes too. Hard to make out, but they were  _there_. He made a sound at the back of his throat, averting his eyes, so he doesn’t have to look at them. Instead, he stared at the filth around them and the beer bottles. He counted them, multiple times in his head. _One, two, three, calm down, calm down._

_Four, five, six, breathe._

Ryan heard a quiet murmur, but he couldn’t quite make out any words. It was pretty soothing though.

_Seven, you’re safe._

"Ryan, you’re safe. I’m here.”

The murmur, Shane's voice faintly breaks through his intrusive thoughts, it feels like he's underwater. Every sound is distant, except the loud, constant buzzing in his ears. It made his brain hurt. And then someone or  _something_  touched his shoulder, and he yelled, blindly swatting before recoiling. He wrapped his arms around himself, fear and panic bubbling up in his stomach again.

"OK, no touching, got it. Listen- Look at me, Ryan." Shane's voice finally reached him, still pretty faint, but he actually understood the words this time.

Shane.

He's there.

He won't let anything hurt him.  
 

They locked eyes, Ryan's teary-eyed gaze was still panicked, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Breathe with me. Slow and steady. Do you understand?" Shane says slowly, voice wavering slightly and he starts guiding Ryan, who joins in a few seconds later. ”That’s it, you’re doing great!”

The pain in his lungs slowly drifts away, filling it with air. Dirty, asylum air, but for Ryan, at that moment it was the best fucking air he ever tasted. He's okay. _He's okay._

They stayed like that, several minutes passing by, Ryan ended up sitting on the ground, and Shane kneeling in front of him while his friend gulped for air, shivering violently. Ryan felt sick, and a little dazed, like someone had hit him in the head. His throat was impossibly dry and raw, too, he would've killed for some water.

"Shane…" it came out more raspy and quiet than he intended to, but Shane's attention was already on him anyway. Now that Ryan's eyes focused on things properly, he took a look at his friend, who seemed just as terrified. He never saw Shane like that before. All wide, worried eyes and shaking hands, lifted up, itching to touch Ryan, but not wanting to scare him again. It was an awful sight and Ryan immediately felt guilty, so without thinking, he grabbed Shane’s hand.

Trembling fingers slipping around each other, looking for leverage and comfort. Both of their drunken haze was long gone by the panic attack, leaving nothing behind but pure exhaustion and the beginning of a dull headache. Ryan never sobered up so quickly in his goddamn life. He closed his eyes for a moment, and  _God_ , he could fall asleep right there if the images he saw wouldn’t haunt their mind.

"You good now? Can you stand?" Ryan nodded his head and looked up at Shane, who hauled him up, and put his arm around Ryan’s shoulders, to support his balance. Ryan wasn't protesting, silently grateful for the help. His legs felt like jelly, unable to keep him up properly.

"Let's get out of here."

 

When they were standing in front of the building, Ryan took a deep breath of fresh air and it burned his lungs a little, but it felt so good.

It meant he was alive.

He’s been holding the sleeve of Shane's jacket since Shane helped him up and Shane let him, without batting an eye. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Feeling the rough fabric between his fingers kept his mind clear, it made him feel real. He could be more brave, knowing Shane was there with him. If demons were gonna fuck with Ryan, they'd have to know he and Shane are a package deal.

"Everything alright?" TJ approached them, while two other crew members disappeared into the building, to get the chairs and empty bottles.

"I need some water," Ryan said and cleared his throat to make the raspiness go away. He thanked TJ when he handed him a full bottle and chugged at least half the thing in a minute. TJ gently patted him in the back, Ryan felt the warmness of his hand even through his shirt. 

_He was alive._

 

Back in the hotel, Ryan flopped down on his bed, exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. The hotel’s energy was so much lighter than the mental hospital’s, he noted. He didn’t see the ghosts, demons whatever they were, anymore when he shut his eyes either. That heavy feeling Ryan started drifting off to sleep, Shane was having none of that, though.

"Get up, and take a shower, man. You can't just sleep in full gear and filthy." He tugged on Ryan's arm, who let out a whine he will be embarrassed about later. No way he’s leaving this bed for several hours.

"M'tired."

"You can sleep after. Come on, shower! You’ll feel better." He added softly, squeezing Ryan's arm encouragingly.

"Fuck you." Ryan huffed, no annoyance in his voice, and got up anyway. He felt gross, and honestly, he  _was_ gross. All sweaty and dusty, both from the panic attack and the asylum’s floor. Why did they even agree to this? He should've known that's how he'll react with the alcohol. It was stupid and the video is completely ruined now. They can’t publish him freaking out like a baby, and Shane looking so panicked himself. Ryan never wants to see him like that again.

Why does he have to freak out all the time? I mean sure, people love to watch him scream, but this wasn’t funny in the slightest. Maybe they could go back tomorrow, redo the whole thing. Ryan hated the idea of stepping one foot in that place again, but he knew, he had to take one for the team.

He quickly finished the shower, actually feeling much better than ten minutes earlier. Of course, Shane didn’t need to know that. By the time he got dressed, Shane slipped into the bathroom, to clean himself off too. Ryan faceplanted one of the beds, only being aware of the fact that it was the one Shane laid on while waiting for him after getting a whiff of his deodorant.

Maybe, he should move, the other bed is just two big steps away, it wasn’t really that much effort. Ryan groaned, and buried his face into the pillow, breathing in Shane’s left-over scent. Yeah, okay, he doesn’t wanna move anyway.

The walls were thin, so he could hear the sound of the water spraying from the bathroom, Ryan’s brain provided him with images of what Shane looks and might look like naked. He groaned because it wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now. It was for nights when he was a little too hyper or they were at a location, and sleep wouldn’t come. So he’d stare at his bedroom walls, or the silhouette of Shane in the sleeping bag and allow his mind to wander.

To think about how it would feel like to slide closer to Shane and have his stupid long arms wrap around him. It would probably make him feel safe and he could have a good night’s sleep at a location for once. Shane’s very presence calms him down, usually. Ryan would tip his head back though, to look at him. And just like that, they’d be kissing.

It was always an initial shock, to wake up from that daydream, sometimes it felt so real it left Ryan’s chest aching. Like he was just ripped out of that reality, and thrown back into this one.  Even after months of pining, it hurt just the same.

He never did anything about it, the fear of ruining their bond loomed over his head every time Ryan felt like he was finally ready to tell Shane.

Ryan was certain he was already half-asleep, but then the bed dipped right next to him, like someone,  _something_  was sitting next to him, and suddenly he was wide awake. He bolted upright, ready to sprint out of bed and the whole room if it was some demon that followed him home, but he came face-to-face with Shane. Oh.

”It’s just me!” Shane held up his open palms in front of him to assure Ryan he’s harmless. His face was pinched into a worried expression. ”I thought you were sleeping. Wanted to put some blankets on you, it gets chilly here.”

”Oh, alright. Thanks. This is your bed, sorry.”

”It’s fine, Ry. Are you okay?”

”Yeah. It was the alcohol, and I got scared. Just– don’t worry about it, alright?” Ryan tries to shrug it off. He’s a little cranky because Shane disturbed him drifting off. Not to mention the daydreaming about kissing him. He felt vulnerable like Shane could see right through him.

”But  _I am_  worried about it.”

”Why, Shane? Why do you care so much?” Ryan finally looked up, already regretting his words coming out so harshly. It’s not Shane’s fault, none of this is.

Shane was frowning, but that fear Ryan saw earlier was in his eyes again. He looked like shit too, just as tired as Ryan felt.

”Not to make this about myself, you know I wouldn’t, but I was fucking terrified, seeing you like that. And I just want to make sure you’re okay, and you won’t get a heart attack or something while I’m sleeping three feet away from you because I’m not sure how I’d survive that.”

Ryan’s irritation immediately dissolved, feeling brave, stupid or simply sleep-deprived, he put his hand over Shane’s on the cover. ”I’m fine, I promise.”

Shane exhaled, shakily and stared at their hands, Ryan expected him to pull away. Instead, Shane turned his hand around and gently squeezed Ryan’s. Suddenly he felt a lot less sleepy. Maybe it’s time to take the first step. Maybe the universe gave him a sign in that fucking piece of rock. Ryan would be a fool not to take it. And if Shane will reject him, well, tomorrow-Ryan will deal with that.

They were already sitting pretty close to each other, so Ryan didn’t need to strain himself too much to lean in, and press his lips against Shane’s mouth. The angle was a little awkward and he felt Shane tensing up, so he got ready to be pushed back. Shane didn’t push him away, instead one of his big hands ruffled up Ryan’s hair on the back of his head, pulling him even closers, and pressing back against him.

Ryan’s stomach did a flip, and Shane slightly pulled on his hair, probably not even on purpose, but it made him gasp regardless.

They were just looking at each other now, a little too close, both breathing heavily. Shane was the one who spoke first, softly, not wanting to disturb whatever’s hanging in the air between them.

”So, are we a thing now?” Ryan had the audacity to snort.

”We could be a thing. Do you want us to be?”

”I very much would like us to be a thing.” Shane was grinning now, and apparently, it’s infectious, because Ryan found himself doing the same.

And then they were kissing again, knocking their teeth together a few times and they both laughed, which really only resulted in it happening more often. They could talk about what ’the thing’ means tomorrow while having a coffee and maybe some breakfast too, that sounded nice.


End file.
